El último Adiós
by Sugoi momo Candy
Summary: XD Aquí la chibi-escritora Candy con un YOHXANNA! Léanlo! Mucho sufrimiento T.T


Dijeron que no podría.  
  
Dijeron que para mí iba a ser imposible.  
  
PERO LO HE LOGRADO, PÚBLICO!  
  
Aquí está la chibi-escritora Candy. escribiendo un YOHXANNA! SI! YO! Yo, la que se la pasa escribiendo shonen-ai ha aceptado el reto de su vida! XD Bueno, una buena escritora sabe hacer de todo, y como yo quiero ser escritora.^^U Bueno, hay que decir que esto en verdad lo hice hace un buen tiempo, por lo que tal vez esté peor de lo que escribo normalmente.Pero bueno, ya no sigo molestando. aquí les va. Ah! Se me olvidaba decirles que este es un AU, semi OOC fic, el cual se sitúa luego de que Yoh hubiera sido escogido como Shaman King.  
  
El último adiós  
Por Candymaru (Candy para los amigos)  
  
Capítulo 1: Antes del adiós  
  
Noche. Sombra. Luna. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?  
  
Era ahí por Diciembre, madrugada. Lloraba.  
  
Era de esos días que a uno se le quedan en la memoria por años. De esos recuerdos que seguramente trataré de olvidar, aunque sé que es inútil el luchar contra ellos.  
  
Yo me encontraba desolada, y estaba desahogándome.  
  
Desahogándome del hielo que aprisionaba mi ser cada vez que te sentía cerca. Como me hubiera gustado escapar ahí...  
  
De mis sentimientos.  
  
¿Por qué todo era así? ¿Por qué no fue solo un matrimonio forzado? ¿Por qué tenía que estar entremedio el amor?  
  
.Amor.  
  
.Esa palabra.  
  
La odio. Odio sentirme la persona más dichosa del mundo y la más desgraciada al mismo tiempo. Odio la confusión que me acarrea ponerme a pensar en esto. En ti, en mi. en nosotros Así me encontraba yo. Patética, Indefensa, Sola. Quería parar. parar de llorar. No me gustaba sentirme débil frente a esta situación. Frente a ti.  
  
Pero entonces. pasó.  
  
Como si supieras el dolor que sentía esa noche, como si supieras que lo que más necesitaba ahora eras tú, tu piel, tu esencia. A ti. Llegaste, y sin que yo me diera cuenta, ya estaba yo frente a ti, tu con tus suaves manos acariciando mi rostro, buscando una respuesta en mis ojos. Quería huir, huir del sonrojo, de la situación, pero sabía que no podía, que era débil frente a ti. A tu cuerpo. A tu ser.  
  
Entonces, como si ya supieras todo lo que tenías que saber, te aferraste a mí. Me recibiste en tus brazos, me entregaste tu calor, y sin que nos diéramos cuenta, con ese simple abrazo, ya nos habíamos entregado mutuamente. Entonces, sucedió.  
  
-"No sufras, no lo soporto"- Y sin decir más, enredaste tu ser con el mío en la más dulce y dolorosa de las acciones. un beso.  
  
¿Cuanto habrá pasado? ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? No sé. no pensaba, no sentía, solo existía para esa noche, para el momento, para ti. Solo existía, nada más.  
  
Nos separamos. y yo no sabía realmente que hacer ¿te había devuelto acaso el beso? Sí, ahora que lo pensaba, no había puesto mayor resistencia, sino al revés, lo besó con aún más desesperación, antojo y deseo del que se pueda definir con palabras. Fuimos uno por esa noche, unidos en una ansiedad no dicha en palabras  
  
Entonces, si te había respondido ¿Por qué sentía en tus ojos la angustia y el antojo? ¿Por qué sentía que escondías algo, un deseo, un decir?  
  
-"Hace mucho frío, y no quiero que te enfermes."- Me dijo con dulzura mientras recorría con sus dedos mis mejillas, bajando suavemente a mis labios inexpertos que comenzaban a conocer el misterio de los tuyos  
  
-"Hasta mañana."- Dije sin atinar a decir algo más. Definitivamente tenía mucho que aprender sobre como expresar lo que siento -"Muchas gracias, Yoh"-  
  
-"No te preocupes, Annita-"y luego de mirarme por última vez, te retiraste. Pero aún así.sentí que querías llorar, sentí la melancolía al mirarme, te sentí ausente, perdido, acongojado.  
  
Bueno, fin del capítulo 1. Ojalá no se les haya hecho como canción de cuna. Yo lo encontré una gran, gran, GRAN porquería. Definitivamente, no fui hecha para esta pareja. Aunque si a alguien le gustó, que no dude en mandarme un review! Wenu, adiós tomodachis!  
  
PD: Perdón si decepcioné a alguien, pero no se preocupen, que no dejaré a un lado a mi fic "T.M.D" 


End file.
